What's wrong with me?
by jigenslove
Summary: Penelope Garcia begins to question herself and her worth as both a human being and as a member of the BAU...
1. Chapter 1

_its been a while, so please, bear with me. i do not own criminal minds, the stories or the characters. please feel free to leave any constructive comments you like. if you guys like this story i will continue, actually i will continue either way, but i will post it on here if you would like me to finish it. anyways, have fun and thanks for reading ^_^..._

"Well, what do we have here?" Penelope Garcia said to herself as she clicked on the tiny icon labeled 'P.G.B.R-360'. "What are you hiding from mama, Mr. Lynch?" The blonde looked at the screen of the ancient laptop in confusion, she saw herself lying in her own bed, Kevin kissing her goodbye before heading to work early. "Oh, you kinky boy." Garcia smiled to herself, beaming at the thought of her geeky boyfriend secretly taping their lovemaking sessions. She closed that window and opened another, this one titled 'P..R-295'. The smile quickly fading from her face as she saw herself brushing her teeth over the bathroom sink. "What the hell?" Closing that window she opened another, 'P.G.L.R.-327', Garcia asleep on the couch with Kevin, 'P.G.K.-339', Garcia in the kitchen, making coffee. The images quickly fading from oddly cute, to all out perverted. Garcia scrolled through hundreds of files, opening some and quickly closing them.

When she had reached the end of the list, Garcia clicked the back button and was brought to a screen with several folders. Each folder was labeled with a set of initials and dates. The newest folder was the one she had been scrolling through, 'P.G. 05-27-2009/05-27-2010', glancing at the date on the computer, she noted that it was only May 22nd. Prior to that was a folder titled 'H.F. 03-13-2008/03-13-2009'. Garcia opened the 'H.F' folder and saw the same tiny icons that were in hers. She clicked on one, 'H.F.B.R.-012', and was shocked to see Kevin, in the bedroom of another woman, a woman who looked a lot like Garcia, blonde hair, similar build. Garcia began to click faster, opening more windows, unsure of what to think, tears forming in her eyes. She reached the end of the page and opened the last file, 'H.F.B.R.-365'. There was the same girl, lying in bed, her lovely smile slowly fading until her mouth formed a silent scream. Garcia gasped along with the girl as a man entered the screen and choked the life out of her. The man stepped back and the girls lifeless body slumped, half in and half out of the bed. Her empty eyes staring into the camera, staring at Garcia. All the videos she had watched and crime scene photos she'd seen in her career with the bureau hadn't prepared her for what she saw next. The man who had just murdered some innocent girl was her boyfriend, Kevin.

Shocked, and more out of habit then active thought process, Garcia attached her ever present thumb drive to the laptop and copied all of the videos she could find. She opened more folders, 'L.O. 1-17-2007/1-17-2008', 'J.D. 11-15-2005/11-15-2006', 'K.G. 09-31-2004/09-31-2005', found more girls who looked like her. And in the final video in each folder, the pretty, bubbly blonde was strangled. And there was Kevin, standing over the body.

Garcia, glad she had showered and dressed before knowing about the cameras, detached her thumb drive, grabbed her bag and ran to her car. She got behind the wheel and tried to calm herself down. "Breathe sister, breathe. No use in killing yourself before..." She stopped. "Before what? Before Kevin does?" She uttered a small, shrill laugh. A laugh that had no humor and more than a little crazy in it. Taking her phone from her bag, Garcia hit number 3 on her speed dial.

"This is Jennifer Jareau speaking, may I help you?"

"J.J., it's me."

"Garcia? What's up?" Garcia drew in a deep, shaky breath. She couldn't make the words leave her lips. "Garcia? Penelope, what's wrong?"

"Kevin." The only thing she managed to say before bursting into tears.

"Garcia? Garcia! Calm down, what happened? Did you two have a fight?"

Garcia wiped her eyes and said, "I wish it were that simple. I need to talk to you as soon as I get in, can you do that?"

"Sure. Whatever you need."

"Thanks J.J." She said, more composed.

"Hey, be careful."

"I will." Hanging up, Penelope started her car and pulled out into traffic.


	2. Chapter 2

__

**disclaimer**: i do not own criminal minds, the stories or the characters. please feel free to leave any constructive comments you like. thank you everyone for the wonderful support, you guys always know how to cheer a girl up. anyways, have fun and thanks for reading ^_^...

When Garcia arrived at the BAU headquarters a short time later it was evident that something was wrong. Her normally perfect hair hung in loose waves about her face, she had no makeup on, but perhaps most distressing of all was the fact that there wasn't even the faintest trace of a smile on her lips. No one received her warm, sunny greetings, she simply entered the building with a glazed look in her eyes, and knocked on the door to J.J.'s office.

As soon as J.J. looked up at her friend, she knew something awful had happened. "Talk to me Garcia."

"I can't, but I can show you." With that, she pulled her laptop out of her bag and turned it on. After she inserted her thumb drive, Garcia turned the screen toward the other woman.

"What is this?"

"Just watch. Please." Garcia opened the folders and selected the icon titled 'H.F.B.R.-365'.

J.J. was unsure of what she was seeing at first, then she saw the terror in the woman's eyes and saw her last moments on earth. "Penelope, what, what is this?"

"I found them on Kevin's old laptop. There are hundreds of videos. Hundreds, J.J. At least ten other women." She paused, "Including me."

"Where's Kevin right now?"

"I don't know, he was gone when I got up this morning. J.J., I had five days. Five days to live." She began to hyperventilate. "Kevin was going to kill me in five days."

J.J. stood up and grabbed Garcia's arm. "Listen to me Penelope, no one, I mean no one, is ever going to hurt you like that. Do you think we'd let anything happen to you? Morgan would tear anyone apart if they even looked at you the wrong way."

Garcia inhaled deeply, "You're right. Everything's fine. So, what's next?"

"We find Kevin." J.J. picked up the phone. "Hotch, you need to see something." Turning to Garcia, "Honey, you're going to be ok. We'll take care of you, you know that don't you?"

Garcia smiled weakly at her friend. "You're the best J.J."

J.J. smiled and hugged her. "Now for the official stuff, you feel up to it?" Garcia nodded. "Okay, I need you to tell me exactly what happened. How did you find these videos?"

Garcia took a deep breath to calm herself, "Well, I'd noticed Kevin sneaking peaks at Rex-"

"Rex?"

"Sorry, T-Rex, dinosaur, its the nickname I gave Kev's old laptop. Its ten years old, I don't know why he kept it, it doesn't even-That's it! God, he's sneaky."

"What? What do you mean Garcia?"

"His computer is so old, it doesn't even have a wifi card. No one can hack into it. Its basically the same as my thumb drive or a cd. It just stores data. Clever."

"So no one could accidently stumble onto his files unless they actually had the laptop."

Garcia nodded. "Anyway, I noticed him using that computer more than usual, well, I figured, it's almost our," another deep breath, "our one year anniversary." Her eyes began to water.

"Take your time." J.J. said squeezing Penelope's hand.

"So, I thought he was making plans for our, for that. And being the nosey girl I am, I took the first opportunity I had to check it out." She laughed. "And boy, was I right. He was planning a BIG surprise for our anniversary."

"What did you do next?"

"I copied the files onto my drive and called you. I didn't know what else to do."

"You did the right thing Garcia. Now let's see what we can do about it."

Garcia left her laptop with J.J. and excused herself when Hotch entered the office. "I'll be in my office, I'm not feeling very well."

"What was that all about?" Asked Hotchner.

Jareau turned the laptop towards him, Kevin's face frozen on the screen. "This."

Aaron's eyes narrowed, "Is that...?"

J.J. nodded. "Hotch, Garcia's been dating a serial killer."


End file.
